


Like Father, like Daugther

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rubs his temples. “Can you believe that? She is waking us up because of a crush!”</p><p>Castiel chuckles. “You knew it would happen sooner or later.”</p><p>“I was counting on later.”</p><p>_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, like Daugther

“Daddy! _Daddy_! DADDY!”

Dean groans while burying his face in Castiel’s chest. “Your daughter is awake,” he mumbles.

“She is your daughter too, you know?” Castiel sounds half asleep himself. Normally it’s no problem for him to wake up at ass o’clock in the morning to be ready to conquer the world but sometimes even an ex-angel has trouble booting up his system. It’s endearingly human.

“Before sunrise, she is _your_ daughter!” Dean claims. He doesn’t dare to take a look at his alarm clock, he _knows_ it is _way_ too early for a formerly quiet Saturday morning.

“First of all, sunrise happened like half an hour ago so your argument is pointless,” Castiel argues. “And second, are you quoting _The Lion King_ to me?”

Before Dean gets a chance to reply “Yes, I am, and I’m proud of that!”, a little, dark-haired, brown-eyed, overly excited hurricane bursts into their room and jumps onto their bed with no mercy whatsoever.

“Daddy, Daddy, _wake up_!”

Dean sighs. “Why, baby? _Why_??”

“Because there are new people.”

Dean has no idea what she could possibly mean by that and Castiel doesn’t seem to know either. He just frowns and shrugs as if this whole exchange is just another human experience he will never wholly get.

“Please, Daddy, Dad!” Now she is pouting, well aware that her fathers can’t say no to her cute little face. “I wanna meet them. I wanna meet _him_!”

“What are you talking about, Mary?” Dean asks, confused and craving a strong coffee like nothing else.

Meanwhile Mary grabs his hand and pulls him to the window. “Look, look!”

And Dean does.

Immediately he sees the big moving truck that is parked in front of the house that’s been for sale for quite a while right on the other side of the street. Mrs Finnegan told him about a week ago that the place has been sold to a nice, young family from New York City who wanted to escape the big city and enjoy the quiet countryside for a change.

“He is beautiful, isn’t he?” Mary sighs. Her eyes are on a little boy with curly hair who is sitting on the porch while watching the grown-ups unpacking the truck.

“What is it?” Castiel asks, still in bed.

“New neighbors. Morning people, so it seems. At least it would explain why they’re moving at six a.m.”

“It’s gonna be hot today,” Castiel says. “It’s probably wise to start as early as possible.”

“Yeah, whatever, weather-man …”

He looks at the boy again, maybe five years old, just like Mary. He seems a little shy and tries to stay out of the way as good as possible. And Dean wants nothing more than take him into a hug and reassure him that all this change is a good and exciting thing and nothing to be worried about.

And the look in his daughter’s eyes tells him that she wants to do exactly the same.

“Can we say hello, Daddy? _Please_?”

Dean sighs. “They seem to be quite busy, honey. You don’t want to interrupt, do you?” Mary shakes her head. “So how about this? We will eat some breakfast and then you and I gonna make some pie for our new neighbors. You know, Daddy’s pie is the best in the whole country and they will love us for this!”

Mary’s huge smile nearly splits her face. “Promise?”

“Well, I can’t exactly promise the love-part but everything else …” He smiles. “But only if you swear to help me.”

“Of course, Daddy.”

She turns towards Castiel, beaming like the freaking sun, and climbs onto his lap. “And you’re coming too, right, Dad?”

“If you want me to.” Castiel strokes her hair and presses a soft kiss on her temple.

“Of course, Dad. People always like you.”

Dean feels how his insides turn into mush while he watches Castiel whispering something into Mary’s ear like he is sharing an important secret. Mary giggles and buries her face in Castiel’s neck.

They’re always sickenly cute and adorable together so that Dean actually has no idea how he’s still alive. It’s absolutely unfair and the best freaking thing in his life.

“Then let’s do this!” Mary commands a second later, determination in her huge eyes. “I wanna meet him!”

“What’s the magic word, honey?”

Mary smiles and there is definitely smug in her voice when she says: “Pie!”

Boy, she _really_ is his daughter!

And she is well aware that Dean can’t argue with that.

“Come on, hurry up!” Mary yells.

And then she is storming out again, squealing in delight.

Meanwhile Dean rubs his temples. “Can you believe that? She is waking us up because of a _crush_!”

Castiel chuckles. “You knew it would happen sooner or later.”

“I was counting on later,” Dean says. “Maybe in ten years. Fifty, if we’re lucky. I wanted to threaten the first boy she would have a crush on, you know. Winchester-style. Talking about pain and misery if he would ever dare to break our baby’s heart. And now look at _that kid_!” He points at the little boy who is playing with a toy truck on the front porch. “I want to give him cookies and adopt him right on the spot. That is not how I imagined things to go.”

Castiel looks highly amused. He gets out of bed and interlaces his fingers with Dean’s. “Sometimes you’re a drama queen.”

Dean huffs. “Sam told you that, right? You really shouldn’t listen to him.”

He doesn’t get a chance to voice his displeasure about Sam’s interference in Castiel’s vocabulary before he feels his husband’s warm lips against his. Every morning it’s the best start in the day, a kiss by the one person he fell in love with against all odds. There has been Heaven, Hell, the freaking Apocalypse, betrayal, loss, broken hearts and in the end they still found each other. Sometimes Dean doesn’t know how they managed to survive all this but he is damned lucky they did.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel whispers. “I love you.”

Dean grins. “You’re such a sappy dork. And I love you too.”

“ _DADDY_!”

His daughter’s voice sounds rather impatient and Dean can’t help but laugh. He loves his girl to the moon and back but sometimes she’s got a terrible timing.

And so Dean accepts his fate and begins to help his five-year-old daughter to woo her first crush.

Breakfast is a very fast affair because Mary is bouncing and wants to start making the pie _now, Daddy_! As promised she gives her best to give her father a hand with the preparations and she is quite skilled for a kid her age. At least she succeeds in standing out of Dean’s way which is definitely an achievement for such an energetic girl.

And so it comes that Dean finds himself on the neighbors porch with a smiling husband, an excited daughter and a freshly made cherry pie. He feels so domestic and normal that it’s sometimes hard to believe he used to kill demons and ghosts on a regular basis.

“Oh, hello.” A blonde woman in her early thirties opens the door and looks rather surprised at the welcoming committee.

“Hi,” Dean says with a wide smile. “We live across the street and thought we come by to say hello. That’s my husband Cas, our daughter Mary and I’m Dean.”

Her name is Wendy and she is absolutely delighted. Apparently she isn’t used to nice neighbors - New York City - so she is a happy ball of sunshine when Dean gives her the pie. She excuses her husband who is running a few errands and invites them into her house while talking about moving stress, traffic jams and suburban life without any break to catch her breath. She seems overexcited about the whole thing and Dean likes her immadiately.

“Oh, Liam, honey,” she calls into the living room. “Say hello to our new neighbors. They brought us some pie.”

Dean decides right on the spot that Liam is the most adorable boy in existence. He is grasping some stuffed animal while eyeing the strangers from a safe distance.

Mary on the other hand isn’t shy at all. “Hi, I’m Mary,” she introduces herself. “My Daddy makes the best pie in the _whole universe_. You should try it.”

Liam hesitates, obviously overwhelmed by Mary’s enthusiasm. “… Really?” he asks timidly.

“You will love it,” she promises. “ _Everyone_ loves it.”

And then she grabs Liam’s hand and leads him to kitchen where his mother already puts out a knife. Liam doesn’t seem to know what’s happening to him but he is watching Mary with a kind of awe. As if she is the most fascinating thing in the world.

“He is an angel,” Castiel says beside Dean.

“Yeah, he is pretty cute …”

“No, Dean!” Castiel interjects. “He _is_ an angel!”

Dean blinks a few times. “Wait, _what_?” Confused he glances at Liam who seems so sweet and innocent while listening to Mary’s rambling. “You mean … an _actual_ angel?”

What the hell?

Immediately his protective instinct kicks in and he wants nothing more than grab his daughter and bring her to safety _right now_ but Castiel is so calm and chilled that Dean feels automatically at ease despite everything.

“What …? … I don’t get it!” Dean shakes his head. “He doesn’t use the boy as a vessel, does he?”

“No, Dean,” Castiel reassures. He doesn’t look alarmed in the slightest. “He fell. Probably five years and nine months ago.”

Dean takes a deep breath. “You mean … like Anna?”

“Just like Anna.” Castiel nods. “I can’t tell you who he is though. Maybe Imael. He talked a lot about his love for humanity. Or perhaps Sephiel.” He sighs. “Since I’m cut out of heaven, I can’t say for sure.”

Dean huffs. “And so what? It’s just a huge fucking coincidence that an ex-angel moves in our neighborhood?”

Castiel smiles. “There are no coincidences.”

Dean groans. “So someone sent him our way so we could keep an eye on him? Am I getting this right?”

Typical.

“Maybe it’s not _us_ who will keep an eye on him,” Castiel objects.

Dean looks at Mary who is still talking non-stop while smiling at Liam as if he is the best freaking thing in the whole wide world.

“Oh damn,” Dean murmurs. “She is falling head over heels for an angel, isn’t she?” 

Castiel chuckles at that. “Like father, like daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, you can visit my second playground on tumblr too: <http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com/>
> 
> I love to meet new people :D


End file.
